Marriage Counseling
by SakuKitsune The Chibi
Summary: Alfeegi and Ruwalk go to marriage counseling, RuwalkxAlfeegi fluff(I love that word Fluff)


Ok where to start........ Well first off I didn't write this my friend Ohkami Akurei did(she doesn't have a fanfiction account) So I was the one who had to write this for her.......... Yeah Um I'm going to start the fic now......  
  
~*~ I don't own Dragon Knights or my lazy friend Ohkami ~*~  
"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Grumbled Alfeegi. "We aren't even married, for goodness sake!"  
Ruwalk snorted. "Oh yeah? Well I can't believe you ran off that Reema girl. She looks like a nine-year-old."  
"You keep her out of this." Muttered Alfeegi. Ruwalk glared at him. "She's seventy percent of the problem, Mr. I'm-gonna-die-so-why-not-kiss-a- Death-Fairy! Rawr!"  
The two Dragon Officers were in the waiting room of a counseling center. A marriage counseling center called "G.G.G.G.G". It stood for "Gays, Guys, and Girls Guidance Guild." Why they were called a guild nobody knew, or cared, for that matter. Anyway, Ruwalk had gotten wind(and proof) that Alfeegi had kissed a death fairy, and for some strange reason he had decided they need to straighten things out.  
"Alfeegi, Ruwalk, Miss Ale G. Ra will see you now."  
Ruwalk and his scowling companion walked into a quiet room, where a young woman was sitting on a huge leather chair. Across from the chair was a large poofy couch. Ruwalk flopped down on the couch.  
"Oof! Man, this thing is soft!" He said, trying to sit up as he sank further down in the cushions. "Help!"  
Alfeegi hesitantly sat on the couch, eyes taking in everything from the pink bunny plushie on the desk to the wallpaper with pictures of Rath on it.  
'He gets everything, doesn't he? From his own wallpaper to lunchboxes*, Rath has it all.' He thought, ignoring Ruwalk's flailing arms and legs as he vainly tried to escape from the cushions of the couch.  
'Okay, good, there's a big window here. If this counseler asks one thing about my life I'm outta here!' The long-haired Dragon Officer thought. He felt something tug at his clothes. He looked down.  
"A-Alfeegi...I'm stuck..." Ruwalk gasped from between the cushions. "Help yourself, Ruwalk." Alfeegi said, exasperated.  
"Alright then." Alfeegi jumped as the counseler spoke. "Now before this session starts I should tell you the rules."  
"Rules to a marriage counsel?" Alfeegi asked warily.  
"Al-Alfeegi..." Ruwalk pleaded from inside the couch.  
"Pipe down, Ruwalk. What rules?" Alfeegi asked.  
The counseler held up a finger for each rule.  
"Numbero uno: No making fun of my name. Number two: No physical contact such as hitting, smacking, or glomping. Rule three: No jumping out of windows."  
"Why the last rule?" Alfeegi asked carefully, reaching into the couch to help Ruwalk out.  
"Because this office is on the second floor and some moron attempted to jump out when I asked him to tell me what he saw when I held up a card, his last words were "Geronimo!" The Counseler said in a bored tone.  
Ruwalk managed to get out the couch. "Can we get started now? First of all, I'd like to know why Alfeegi kissed someone else! After all we've been through!"  
"And just what have we been through, Ruwalk?!" Alfeegi snapped, his cheeks going red.  
Ruwalk looked hurt. "There was that stroll in the garden, and... and that time... threes years back... when you said you enjoyed my company..."  
Alfeegi's ears turned red.  
"I'm sensing a lot of embarrassment and mistrust." The counseler said softly.  
"You bet I mistrust Alfeegi! The guy's slept with so many girls. He only sleeps with me during cold nights and holidays, and even then I have to plead." Ruwalk paused. "Except for the time two months ago when he got depressed. Then he asked me-."  
Alfeegi put a hand over Ruwalk's mouth.  
"Shut up, before she thinks I'm bi!" Ruwalk scowled but went quiet.  
The counseler wrote down a few things. "Hmm, Alfeegi, I think Ruwalk's trying to say he likes you but you won't return his affection."  
"I'm head of secretary. If someone found out that I was together with a guy..." Alfeegi mumbled.  
"So you do like me?" Ruwalk asked, big eyes looking at Alfeegi happily.  
"...yeah..." Alfeegi said slowly, watching the counseler for a reaction.  
She just smiled. "Good job, both of you. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes to talk things out, alright?"  
She walked out and shut the door. She heard an, "Oof!Ruwalk!" and grinned in an evil way. She threw off the counseler disguise.  
"Hah! Those fools!" The black-haired woman whipped out a walkie- talkie.  
"Lady Mayonbara, is that you? Nadil's voice said through the W.T.  
"Yes, Lord Nadil." Mayonbara said. "Guess what? I got something juicy on Ruwalk and Feegi-Kun..."  
  
~*~ Hope you enjoyed my friends fanfic^^ Bye and please review 


End file.
